


Morsel

by QueenOfBelmair



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forest Sex, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, i use the word cunt if that isn't up your alley, like if you squint - Freeform, my what a big dick you have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfBelmair/pseuds/QueenOfBelmair
Summary: Don't follow the sound of music. Creatures in the woods would tempt you to dance until you died.Don't stop to rest without protection. You could fall asleep and you'd wake up three decades later.Never, ever, answer when they beckoned you.
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)
Kudos: 38





	Morsel

**Author's Note:**

> *raises hand*  
> Hello, my name is QueenOfBelmair, and I have impure thoughts about the big bad wolf.

She walked the same path every day; to and fro, to and fro. Eighteen years of warnings driven into her memory played like a tune on repeat in her mind.

Don't follow the sound of music. Creatures in the woods would tempt you to dance until you died.

Don't stop to rest without protection. You could fall asleep and you'd wake up three decades later.

Never, ever, answer when they beckoned you.

Town was safe. Wards and strong stone walls kept all the tricks of the woods at bay, let children laugh and play without the fear of being gobbled up. Town was where her steadfast feet were taking her. It certainly was not her first trip; the vegetables she grew and the trinkets she crafted were not going to make it to market themselves after all.

Market was half a mile away, though, which meant walking the path through those treacherous woods twice a month. She'd been lucky so far, thankfully. The silvery sounds of music not of this world had drifted to her ears once or twice but she knew better than to be tempted to find the source. Tales of girls just like her, too foolish and curious to help themselves, replayed in her mind. Sometimes a shred of a dress would be found, or perhaps a hair pin, but never their owner.

There was no music today. Only ten minutes left, she thought, and then I will finally turn that rabbit into a nice set of gloves.

"Little one, where do your feet carry you with such purpose?

She could not help but stop in her tracks. None of them had ever spoken to her directly. Whispered promises of sweets and pretty things had drifted on the breeze, but never something like this.

Looking around, her gaze finally settled on a pair of almond shaped eyes so yellow they could not possibly be human blinking at her from the dark of the trees. Still she remained rooted to the spot as if her feet themselves had decided to become one with the forest.

"Perhaps you'd like to come back with me to my den? You smell so fresh, I could just eat you right up.""

Run, her feet told her, if you run you can make it home before he even steps out into the light.

Those same feet might as well have been made of stone. Fear had gotten the better of her senses. It mattered not; twigs snapped, branches were moved, and the dying sunlight illuminated the strong and muscled form that appeared to her.

Ears that looked like those of a wolf poked through a mess of inky black hair. Sharp canines glinted in a smile that made her blood run cold, and a tail that reminded her of the stray dog she sometimes fed swayed behind him. He smelled the air deeply, lewdly, stepping closer and circling her like prey.

"I smell your sweet little cunt. Play with me, pretty thing, let me ruin you."

Hands like claws tore at her clothes before a word could even be said. Nobody walked the path this time of day except for herself. Only the creature's eyes saw her shame as her hands scrambled to cover what she could. It mattered not; he simply batted them away before backing her up against a tree.

"I know that smell. You're pure. Let me taste, it only hurts a moment."

Screams and fear had already died in her throat the second he'd stepped into the light. Thus, no sound came out as his large hands began to explore her body. His fingers squoze her flesh hard enough to bruise as he learned in and sniffed along her neck before licking a stripe along it.

"Gonna swallow you whole, make you mine."

A tiny yelp left her mouth as he lifted her suddenly. Harsh bark that had been scraping along her back was replaced with the softness of grass. She had half a mind to thank him for the action before he leaned over top of her with a grin so wicked she nearly began to pray.

Something was brushing between her legs, thick and hot and eager. Virgin though she may be, farm animals had taught her enough to know without looking down between them. Fingers cold as stone pressed inside of her suddenly. She gasped, the loudest sound she had mustered through the whole ordeal. He practically purred in response.

"Gonna put my pups in here. You'll stay with me, won't you? Let me make you nice and round, fill those tits up with milk until they're ready to burst."

Heat rushed throughout her body as the fingers were removed. Why were such filthy words setting her aflame? Had he bespelled her with his very touch?

There was no more time to think before the thickness between his legs slid inside of her. The stretch of it made her cry out into the night. This thing, this man, took a moment then, and lapped at the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Only for a moment, remember. Then you'll be begging for me."

In and out, in and out he moved. Her body rocked against the soft grass as his own picked up a steady pace. The fire only spread from there. Stretching turned to accommodating, fears subsided to pleasure, even her tiny whimpers of protest soon turned to needy pants.

"Fuck, the smell of you is driving me crazy! I want to fuck so many pups into you. Your cunt takes me too good to let you go back now."

God, why was she responding so well to such words? He pulled her to him, breasts flush against his well defined chest, and finally spoke the first words her lungs allowed.

"Yes, yes! Do it! Break me, ruin me, I'll give you a hundred pups. Never stop, please!"

A laugh sharper than the teeth it showed off rang out in the night air before those same teeth came down harshly on the skin of her shoulder. Skin gave way to meat, meat gave way to blood. Hot spurts of seed flowed like a river as she bucked herself against him, taking more more more. He looked down at her then. The tears on her cheeks, the blood in her hair. The moonlight reflected the madness in his eyes; an animal.

"Stop? I've barely started."

**Author's Note:**

> Any body else craving a stroll through the woods?


End file.
